Lash adjuster bodies are known in the art and are used in camshaft internal combustion engines. Lash adjuster bodies open and close valves that regulate fuel and air intake. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,009 to Brothers, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, bodies used in roller follower assemblies are typically fabricated through machining. Col. 8, ll. 1-3. However, casting and machining are inefficient, resulting in increased labor and decreased production.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in prior-art roller follower assemblies.
Roller follower bodies are known in the art and are used in camshaft internal combustion engines. Roller follower bodies open and close valves that regulate fuel and air intake. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,009 to Brothers, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, roller follower assemblies are typically fabricated through machining. Col. 8, ll. 1-3. However, machining is inefficient, resulting in increased labor and decreased production.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,039 to Church, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, a roller follower is disclosed. Col. 4, ll. 33-36. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,039 to Church does not disclose the fabrication of such a roller follower and does not disclose fabricating a roller follower through forging.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in prior-art roller follower assemblies.
Leakdown plungers are known in the art and are used in camshaft internal combustion engines. Leakdown plungers open and close valves that regulate fuel and air intake. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,039 to Church, leakdown plungers are typically fabricated through machining. Col. 8, ll. 1-3. However, machining is inefficient, resulting in increased labor and decreased production.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in prior-art roller follower assemblies.
Sockets for push rods are known in the art and are used in camshaft internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,191 to Blowers et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a socket for a push rod. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,191 to Blowers et al. does not disclose the forging of a socket for a push rod nor efficient manufacturing techniques in fabricating a socket for a push rod.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other disadvantages inherent in prior-art roller follower assemblies.